


Utter Perfection

by beeboyevan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, logan is really pretty, thats it that’s all, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeboyevan/pseuds/beeboyevan
Summary: logan is really pretty and roman calls him out





	Utter Perfection

It’s almost like Logan didn’t see it. The man was beyond intelligent, that was evident. Yet, he couldn’t see just how attractive he was. How utterly beautiful he was when he was lost in thought, or simply reading, or admiring the stars. He looked so peaceful in those moments. Then it was when he got frustrated, or even when all he was doing was talking. The passion Logan held took Roman’s breath away. The prince could stare for hours. Sometimes he did, if he didn’t realize it. When he and Logan got into their usual banters, Roman had to take a minute and try not to forget to breath while he gazed at Logan’s clenched jaw and broad shoulders. He swore he fell in love a bit more everyday.   
Here they were again, Logan bashing Roman with facts and logic, and Roman weakly providing his own points, when he could get a word in that is. Logan made him weak. “Are you even listening to me?” The logical side asked, frustration seeping into his words, more than it was before. Roman blinked, his brows creasing in confusion. Had he been staring? Probably. “Do I ever?” Logan growled softly and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. Those simple actions felt like a punch to the stomach. “You’re gorgeous, you know?” Logan stopped for a moment, just to process what had been said to him. Then his usually stoic expression shifted to that of embarrassment, Logan’s cheeks lighting up in a blush.   
“I beg your pardon-“ Logan started, but shut his mouth quickly. Roman only smiled in amusement and adoration, his own cheeks flushing. “You are absolutely stunning, Logan. Did you know that?” The prince began, feeling the words he held back for so long bubble up through his lungs and piling up in his throat. “The way your jaw clenches when you’re angry, the way your eyes light up when you’re excited, or how serene you look when you’re reading, observing. It takes my breath away really. And that isn’t even the beginning of it.”  
Logan’s face was glowing with a deep red blush. Their argument was long forgotten by the logical side. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, anything to distract himself from the heat in his face.   
“That is-very unprofessional-“ He started, trying to grasp onto anything he could say, but all the words were slipping from his fingertips. Roman was beaming with a fond smile. “I love you, Logan.” The logical side let out a breath and weakly smiled back. “I love you as well, Roman.”


End file.
